The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sinks, and more specifically, to sinks intended to be mounted to an underside of a countertop or similar structure and provide a “seamless” appearance for users.
Conventional sinks may be “top-mounted” to countertops (e.g., “drop-in” sinks) by way of a flange that extends over the top surface of the countertop. However, these top-mounted sinks may be visually unappealing, and may contribute to additional cleaning, etc. required around the interface of the flange and the countertop.
Other sink designs may be “under-mounted” to the underside of countertops, for example, by way of an upper portion of a sink basin that has been bent so as to provide a mounting flange for the sink basin. However, such configurations may, like conventional top-mounted designs, be visually unappealing and susceptible to leakage and/or build-up of debris, etc. due to the nature of the joint, or seam, formed between the countertop and the sink basin.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an under-mount sink assembly with a more visually appealing, “seamless” design.